


Santa Monica

by bloodscout



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: California, Ficlet, Karaoke, Los Angeles, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap and Tony were getting on each other’s nerves more often than not and lately, if they were even in the same room, there was usually a large amount of shouting and frequent assertions of masculinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Monica

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Cap and Tony were getting on each other’s nerves more often than not and lately, if they were even in the same room, there was usually a large amount of shouting and frequent assertions of masculinity.

‘I need to get out of here.’ He would exclaim, before slinking off to his lab or something equally secluded.

It was a Friday when Tony got the hint.

 

***

 

‘Vacation!’ Tony exclaims to the other occupants of Stark Tower.

Bruce looks up from his equations, raising an eyebrow in what might be interest. He takes off his glasses, which is even more promising.

Thor frowns, leans over the banister and booms ‘What is this _vacation_ you speak of, Man of Iron?’

Clint slips through the window (there is no balcony there, what the hell is going on?) and Natasha grins at him. ‘Vacation!’ She exclaims happily. He pulls his arm back in a ‘victory!’ sign and slips down the banister to land next to Natasha.

All good signs, really. Everyone seems pretty on board with the plan.

 

Well, everyone except Steve.

Steve glares at Tony. ‘No.’ he says stonily.

‘Oh, come on, Cap! Lighten up! We’re going to Cali – beach, babes, sun and surf!’ Tony tries, throwing an arm around the other man’s shoulders.

‘All the alliteration you could ever wish for.’ Bruce supplies, before placing all his paper in a neat pile. ‘I’m going to go pack. I don’t think this,’ he says, gesturing down at his button up shirt and dress slacks, ‘will be appropriate at the beach.

 

***

 

Steve is sitting under the umbrella, frowning to himself. Clint and Natasha are splashing each other gleefully, Thor and Bruce and toeing at animals in the the rock pools and Tony is stretched out on a towel, arc reactor glowing softly.

‘I’ve gone solar.’ Tony says, rolling over to rest on one elbow. He taps the reactor with a finger. ‘Gives me an excuse to lie around in the sun some more.’

Steve frowns harder, if that were indeed possible. He makes a disapproving ‘harrumph’ noise and pulls his knees closer to his chest.

Tony sighs and rolls onto his back again. ‘Whatever.’ He says, flipping his sunglasses back over his eyes.

 

***

 

Tony liked karaoke bars, Clint liked karaoke bars, Natasha liked karaoke bars. The only logical solution would be to go to a karaoke bar. They could all get a little buzzed, yell at some microphones and have a story or two to bring back to Fury when he asked what the hell they thought they were doing, running off like that.

Tony butchered Bohemian rhapsody and only hated himself a little, Thor gave Celine Dion a good crack, and Natasha found her muse in Joan Jett’s _Bad Reputation_. It took a little more persuading to get Bruce and Clint on stage, but they managed.

 

‘I am still living with your ghooooost, lonely and dreaming of the wesssst coaaasssst.’

So maybe Bruce and Clint weren’t just buzzed.

They might even be a little drunk.

Maybe.

 ‘I just wanna see some PAAAAaaaaaalm treeeeeeesssss!’

Maybe a _lot_ drunk, on second thoughts.

 

Steve was still frowning in the corner. Tony didn’t think he had done anything else all vacation, honestly.

He orders two beers and heads over to the dark corner where the blonde man is sitting.

‘You’re not having fun.’ Tony observes in mock accusation.

‘No.’ Steve agrees.

Tony frowns for a moment, but then stops, because he can smooth his face out again _like a normal person_.

‘This was a bad idea, then?’ Tony asks.

Steve nods. ‘There are people to save.’

Tony huffs in surprise.

‘We need to save ourselves sometimes too.’ Tony says, almost slapping himself for the horrible cliché.

‘I don’t wanna be the BAaaaAAAD guy!’ Clint yells, face contorting in what could either be musical ecstasy or severe constipation.

‘They look like they’re having fun.’ Steve remarks.

‘You’d be having fun too, you know. If you let yourself.’ Tony says, before taking a pull of his beer.

‘I just wanna see some SUNshiiiiiine!’ Bruce yells into the microphone.

The edge of Steve’s mouth twitches.

Tony outright grins. ‘You can smile, you know. It’s not a crime.’

Steve snorts a laugh. ‘Yeah, okay.’ He says, sounding a little more relaxed.

‘Good!’ Tony praises.

‘Is that mine?’ Steve asks, pointing at the beer.  Before Tony can answer, he swipes it away. ‘It’s mine now.’

 

_We could live beside the ocean_

_Leave the world behind_

_Swim out past the breakers_

_Watch the world die_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote on Tumblr. Based very heavily off the song 'Santa Monica' by Everclear. I am sorry I can't write singing, I wanted to convey drunk lyrics, but I failed.


End file.
